wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Panicz/I/17
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część pierwsza | sekcja2= | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XVII Wieczorem w ogródku proboszcza zajaśniała iluminacja. Mnóstwo kolorowych lampek i japońskich kuł zdobiło drzewa, ganek i zręby dachu. Noc gwiaździsta lecz bezksiężycowa dopełniała malowniczości widoku. Ksiądz Janusz w saloniku plebanii przedstawiał biskupowi zebrane obywatelstwo z własnych i dalszych parafii. Nie było tylko arystokracji, ponieważ wszyscy odjechali. Korzycki uznał za właściwe zrobić to samo, żeby się nie pospolitować, wspierał go Gustaw, lecz Maryla zaprzeczyła stanowczo, wciągając do spisku szwagra Skórskiego. – Ja nie pojadę za nic – rzekła do ojca – proszę sobie jechać, zostanę z Arturem. – Hrabia jedziesz z nami, prawda? – spytał Korzycki zięcia. – Eee! Właściwie trzeba zostać. Taak, taak, Mahy prosi i... zhesztą.... wypada. – Wszyscy co prawda odjechali – buntował Gustaw. Ale hrabia wskazał brwiami zebrane towarzystwo i rzekł krzywiąc się: – Eee, niee, pełen salon, patrzcie. Taak. – No dobrze... ale... – Aa, że ahystokhacja ulotniła się? Eee... te... te, to nic! Za to my zostańmy. Phawda? Należy się. Ostatni argument poskutkował i Korzyccy nie odjechali. Podczas prezentacji Maryla znalazła się przed biskupem razem z Marysiem, który był jeszcze w stroju dowódcy banderii. Ksiądz Janusz nazwiska ich wymienił razem, oni przyklękli do ucałowania ręki biskupa tuż obok siebie. – A! Młody Turski, dowódca tej pięknej ułańskiej banderii, poznaję. Czy to narzeczona?... – spytał biskup kładąc rękę na głowie Maryli. – Nie – proszę waszej ekscelencji – żywo zaprzeczyli Korzycki i Turski, prawie jednocześnie. – Tak – cichutko szepnął Maryś. Biskup dosłyszał, pochylił się nad głowami młodych. – Jeśli jeszcze nie, to... nastąpi, przepowiadam to wam i... błogosławię. Ładna z was para. Słowa te wypowiedziane były tak głośno, że je wszyscy usłyszeli. Korzycki poczerwieniał, Turski zrobił się zielony... A Maryś i Maryla powstali z klęczek wzruszeni i jakby ogłuszeni tym co zaszło. Denhoff zapragnął z Dorcią klęknąć tak samo i otrzymać błogosławieństwo, ale Dora stała z kuzynkami po drugiej stronie salonu. Gdy Maryś wyszedł na ganek, aby przywołać stangreta z Zapędów, ponieważ już się rozjeżdżano, podeszła do niego pani Ama. – Widziałam tę komedię – rzekła złośliwie. – Ale widziałam również postawę Korzyckiego. Nie masz wstydu i ambicji, tłoczysz się tam gdzie cię nie chcą. Turski zdumiał się. – Czego ty ode mnie chcesz? Po co mi ciągle w drogę wchodzisz? – wybuchnął. Oczy Amy płonęły fosforycznie. – Chcę ciebie takim jakim byłeś, nie cierpię tych komedii i dłużej ich nie zniosę. Jestem twoją i tyś mój! Musisz do mnie wrócić. Musisz! – Ha! Ha! Ha! A to komiczne! To paradne! Ha! Ha! Ha! – śmiał się Maryś zbiegając z ganku. Śmiech jego ostry, nieprzyjemny brzmiał wyzywająco, jakby chciał pobić nim Amę ostatecznie i cały świat zarazić swym szyderstwem. Pani Lubocka stała niby spoliczkowana, zacisnęła usta, z oczu strzelił straszny płomień. Wyprostowała się, jak wąż przygotowany do skoku i wyrzuciła z ust ochrypłym głosem z dzikim niemal akcentem: – Nie daruję tego nigdy! Zemszczę się! Ale Turski nie słyszał groźby. Na drugi dzień, od wczesnego rana, odbywały się w Okorowie uroczystości konsekracyjne. Na ostatnim nabożeństwie w starym kościółku, płynące od ołtarza słowa Ofiary Świętej napełniły smutkiem dusze ludzkie. Żałosne oczy ludu spoglądały na szare belki sufitu, czepiały się zniszczonych ołtarzy, śląc im pożegnanie. Gdy fałszywie brzęczące tony organów dźwięknęły po kościele, płacz buchnął z nadmiaru wzruszenia. I szły te szlochy wskroś tłumów, łkały starcze i młode piersi, jakby na mogile wspomnień, na grobie tyloletniej tradycji, który oto ostatni raz nawiedzano. Kościółek ten, szary i drewniany, pamiętał jednak czasy królów polskich. W nim podczas ewangelii jasno robiło się od szabel wyciągniętych z pochew, w nim rozbrzmiewały hymny narodowe, w nim błogosławiono żołnierzy idących na bój krwawy w obronie ojczyzny. W nim wreszcie odprawiano błagające modły, gdy nadeszły czasy klęsk i okrutnych upadków kraju. Tu na nocnych, tajnych zebraniach szeptali z sobą powstańcy, którzy potem legli w samotnych mogiłach, po całym kraju rozrzuceni, lub dokołatali ideowego życia daleko od swoich, w śnieżnych pustyniach, w hańbie i upodleniu, lecz z koroną męczeńską na skroniach. Kościółek wszystko to pamiętał, w jego ściany wsiąkły i radosne śpiewy wolnego ludu i gorzkie łzy uciemiężonych. Gdy organy jęknęły ostatnim akordem, ludziom zdawało się, że to skon starego ojca, ich opiekuna i spowiednika. Płacz trząsł postaciami rozczulonych tłumów, rozszarpywał im piersi. Mnóstwo osób z inteligencji nie mogło również wstrzymać łez dławiących natrętnie. Denhoff, chociaż dla niego stary kościół był zupełnie obojętny, nastroił się pomimo to odpowiednio. Siedział w ławce zachmurzony, nerwowo poruszając brwiami. Skórski i Gustaw Korzycki szeptali bez ustanku. Gutek szydził z rozczulenia ogólnego, hrabia Artur przeciwnie. – Eee, to nic, to hobi whażenie, to taki dla nas nowy dheszć w nehwach. Tego się tak często nie spotyka, to thoszkę fanatyczne ale to... to... e... to nic. – Na każdym głośniejszym kazaniu hrabia to samo usłyszy – upierał się nieubłagany Gustaw. – Eee... nie, to hóżnica, tak... taak. Tutaj phoboszcz nie ghozi piekłem, ani mękami wiecznemi za hozkhadziony płot. To... to jest inny impuls, powtarzam – dla nas nowy dheszcz. Nabożeństwo skończone. Wyszła procesja niosąc w mury nowej świątyni Przenajświętszy Sakrament. Hymn święty rozlał się szerokim echem, wpływał do dusz ludzkich krzepiąc je i nasycając bezmiernym upojeniem. A dzwony huczały na chwałę ludom, na chwałę nowej świątyni Bożej. Opustoszał stary kościół, stał samotny, szeroko otwarty, z martwym ołtarzem, z którego zabrano dogmat – Wielką Tajemnicę religii. Długie nabożeństwo i uroczyste. W nawie kościelnej taki tłok, że po głowach ludzkich można by było toczyć koło. Westchnienia, modlitwy serdeczne szły do wielkiego ołtarza, gdzie biały Chrystus rozpięty na dębowym krzyżu zdawał się radować razem z ludem, błogosławiąc mu. Napięcie religijne doszło do stopnia najwyższego, do ekstazy niemal. W starym kościółku lud wzruszony żegnał drogie, pamiątkowe ściany, tu ogarniał wszystkich pewien niepokój, co ten nowy przybytek Boży przyniesie im i ich dzieciom, jakie losy będzie widział, jakich wypadków i historii będzie świadkiem. Mimowolne pytania cisnęły się do myśli ludzkich rodząc w nich niepokój. A dzwony huczały rozgłośnie, brzmiały organy, od ołtarza płynęły słowa Ofiary świętej, pierwszy raz odprawianej w nowych murach. Po nabożeństwie, obiad w altanie, strojnej w miejscowe kilimy i wieńce zielone. Stoły ustawiono w olbrzymie podkowy, gdyż do uczty zasiadło całe obywatelstwo i kilkudziesięciu wiejskich gospodarzy. Wielu się na to krzywiło, ale Denhoff nadspodziewanie był z tego niezmiernie rad i zapowiadał, że usiądzie przy jednym włościaninie dla przykładu. Siedział jednak pomiędzy Ireną i Dorą. Biskupa prowadziły panie, Turska i Korzycka, po czym zajęły miejsce obok ekscelencji. Uczta trwała nieskończenie. Mowy następowały gęsto, ciekawe i nudne, przemawiali obywatele i włościanie. Marian Turski mówił krótko, zwięźle lecz płomiennie, wieniec powitalnych kwiatów dla biskupa przeplótł zręcznie patriotycznym cierniem, który w jego ustach zakwitł nadzieją. On pierwszy przemówił w ten sposób i gorąca mowa młodzieńca zrobiła silne wrażenie. Przy spełnianiu kielichów powstała niesłychana wrzawa, orkiestra zaś kończąca każdy toast szumną fanfarą, tym razem wykonała z trochę żałosną brawurą „przed twe ołtarze zanosim błaganie”. Toast Denhoffa był jeszcze ognistszy i młodzieńczy. Ryszard zapalał się i stawiał przed oczyma biesiadników horoskopy o tyle jasne o ile zarazem utopijne, ale i on zyskał poklask ogólny. Mowę swą gorącą zakończył łacińskim „Ad multos annos”. Księża zebrani przy stole, stojąc z kielichami w rękach, donośnym śpiewem powtórzyli ten okrzyk kilkakrotnie, fanfara wykonała zwykłe huczne akordy. Przemawiał jeszcze Paszowski stylem górnolotnym, trochę staroświeckim, i przemawiali włościanie. Jeden z nich, stary Szczepański siedział przy stole obok hrabiego Skórskiego, który za późno spostrzegł kogo ma za sąsiada. Hrabia nie mógł już zmienić miejsca, bo wszystkie stoły obsadzono szczelnie biesiadnikami, czuł się też obrażony w swej godności i sarkał na swą równość nagle powstałą. Złość jego wzrosła okrutnie, gdy Szczepański pochylony do ucha hrabiego, spytał poufnie: – Cy to zawse do biskupa tsa mówić celencyjo? Bo ja będę tera psemawiał. Hrabia nasrożył się i nie odpowiedział, ale uparty chłop powtórzył pytanie: – Eee... e... te... mój przyjacielu nie zawhacaj mi głowy, phoszę cię bahdzo. Ktoś siedzący naprzeciw wybawił hrabiego z kłopotu. Szczepański zadowolony z objaśnienia powtarzał sobie mowę, ale hrabia nie przestał się jątrzyć. Mówił głośno: – Eee to... to jest fohmalna niedorzeczność taki pomysł, kto tak stół obsadza? To jest bahbahzyństwo, dzicz. Oni i my! Ma foi! C’est dhole! Tego chyba biskup nie wymagał. Paszowski, siedzący po drugiej stronie hrabiego, jął go pocieszać: – Niech się pan tak nie alteruje, boć właściwie nie ma czego. Chłop chłopem po staremu – on wróci do swojej chałupy, a hrabia do pałacu... i kwita. Ze zaś tam przez godzinę podjedzą chłopki z nami, toż dla nich frajda! Z pokolenia na pokolenie gadka o tym przejdzie, bo każden jeden drugiemu w testamencie zapisze jak z ojczulkiem biskupem i z panami jadł przy stole. Dalibóg! – Eee! To... to... że im to pochlebia to... eee jeszcze nie dowód, żebym ja miał ciehpliwie znosić takie towarzystwo. C’est plus foht que moi! – Niechże hrabia teraz słucha. Skórski spojrzał i aż zbladł z oburzenia. Na środku altany pomiędzy klamrą stołów, Szczepański stał wyprostowany, tylko z głową wysuniętą nieco naprzód i przemawiał do biskupa. Mówił szczerze, lecz rozwlekle, bardzo monotonnie z ciągłym powtarzaniem tych samych zwrotów. Biskup słuchał, ale z widocznym znudzeniem, miał już dosyć mów zwłaszcza takich. Dokoła stołów zaczęły się szepty, potem głośniejsze rozmowy i wreszcie śmiechy. Lecz nie było sposobu przerwania chłopskiej mowy, płynęła bez końca. Słowa „ecelencyjo, wielebny ojculku, pastezu drogi” powracały co parę zdań. – On dostał paroksyzmu mowy, ocućcie go z tej ekstazy – rzekł Denhoff dość głośno. – Przez imaginację wlazł chłop na koronację – dodał Gustaw. – Eee! Te... te panie, on mnie denehwuje, to jest bezczelność. – To także panie hrabio... nowy dreszcz – zauważył Denhoff. Osinowski aż się przez stół przechylił. – Panowie pozwólcie mu dokończyć – prosił – niech on wypowie co czuje, nie przerywajcie mu. – Ale panie łaskawy, taki altruizm z naszej strony sprawi to, że biskup zemdleje, patrzcie jak zbladł – wołał Ryszard. A Szczepański mówił: – Tak tedy wielebny ojculku z pokłonem niskim jesteśmy dlaj wasęj celencyji i z pobożnością w sercu krześcijańskim za psyjazd pasteza ...oto ze... miłościwego ojca do nas... z pokłonem... pedam...ij i wzruseniem i serdecną... oto ze radością witaliśwa i pożegnamy! celencyję, aby zasię pamiętała ze lud psyjął ją ochotnie z rękami serokiemi, oto ze... z serokiemi rękami... On sam już zasnął i przez sen peroruje. Co on plecie? – zżymał się Denhoff. – ...Powtazam wielebny celencyjo, pastezu nas, ześwa cię psyjeli i pożegnamy z radością w sercu, oto ze, w sercu pedam, bo my, biedne owiecki wdzychaliśwa do Twego pasterskiego pastorału kiej tsoda zbłąkana na łące. Ale kiej becenie owiecek usłysy pastez, tak i nase chwalebne modły wzrusyły, oto ze wzrusyły, pedam celencyję i kie zobacyliśwa ojculka z nami... – On naprawdę zidiociał – szepnął jakiś głos. – ...tośwa się zbiegli do kupy aby godnie celencyję w sercu witać, z dzwonów dzwonieniem, z chorągwi szumieniem, z końskim naszych chłopaków tupotaniem, oto ze, z kwiatami, wieńcami, dziewcątkami... – Afhykańska mowa. Ma foi! –sarknął hrabia Artur. – Skończ przyjacielu – z naciskiem i dość głośno rzekł młody Turski. – Oto ze, ojcyzna nasa, nas kraj niescęśliwy, w utrapieniu żyjący był i je kiej łąka, a my kiej owce rozbiegane a zastrachane, bo znikąd pociechy a wse strony na świat zaperte. Tedy, oto ze, celencyjo wielebny gdyśwa ujzeli... Wtem na dany znak przez Denhoffa orkiestra w ogródku zagrzmiała huczną fanfarą. Wszyscy odetchnęli lżej. Szczepański nareszcie zrozumiał o co chodzi, coś jeszcze mówił kończąc mowę, ale nikt już nie słyszał, bo muzyka głuszyła. Osinowski z żalem spojrzał na Denhoffa lecz ten ramionami wzruszył. – Trzeba go było przygotować do występu, jeśli pan chciał żeby skończył. – Ależ wygadał się i tak za wszystkie czasy i wszystkich współbraci – dodał Skórski. – Nie licząc tego, że niechcący zyskał fanfarę, która jego kolegom zagonowym nie przygrywała. Szczepański usłyszawszy krótkie podziękowanie od biskupa, bardzo rad z siebie usiadł przy stole i natychmiast rzekł do hrabiego: – Siłam się ucył tej psemowy, alem dlatego powiedział. A jak było, cy dobze?... – Eee! Te... te... natuhalnie, tak, kaznodzieją możesz być, miły sąsiedzie. Ale tehaz pij, jedz, byłeś już nie gadał, bo za dużo to uważasz, niezhowo. Do ucha Skórskiego pochylił się Kocio Leśniewski rozlewający właśnie wino. – Panie hrabio przepraszam, że zakłócam spokój, ale chciałem się spytać, czy hrabia nie wie, co sobie myśli ten młody pan, który siedzi przy pannie Ziuli Turskiej? – Eee! To... to jest banderzysta, on wszakże przyjechał z wami, pan powinien lepiej wiedzieć, niż ja. Tak, eee, skądże ja mam odgadywać czyjeś myśli. C’est d'hôle! – Bo od ingresu on ciągle pannie Ziuli asystuje. Słowo daję! Dlatego pytam, co on sobie myśli? I Kocio wielce zadowolony z własnego dowcipu poszedł dalej, aby panom rzucić podobne pytanie. Najkategoryczniej odpowiedział mu Teoś Paszowski: – On sobie to samo myśli co i pan asystując pannie Ziuli. Po prostu ona się jemu podoba a on jej, bo jakoś jej ocy grlają do niego. Ziula istotnie znalazła nieodstępnego towarzysza w osobie młodego Rymszy, obywatela z sąsiedniej guberni, który odprowadził biskupa do Okorowa, dowodząc banderią w zielonej barwie. Kocio istotnie mógł być niespokojnym, ponieważ Rymsza urodą i całą postawą oraz wytwornym ułożeniem, zaliczał się do rzędu takich jak Turski i Denhoff. Ziuli podobał się bardzo, oboje byli sobą niesłychanie zajęci. Podczas gdy biesiadnicy u szczytu stołu zachowywali się z należytą powagą, dalsze ramiona olbrzymiej klamry rozbrzmiewały życiem i gwarem wesołym. Paszowski, jak zwykle pomiędzy młodzieżą, wodził rej, opowiadał im o swych „afektach” z młodych lat, przypominał różne zdarzenia. – Jaka tam dzisiejsza młodzież! – mówił machnąwszy ręką. – Ja to byłem zuch, do wszystkich aniołów niebieskich i ziemskich. Powiadam państwu, że się jednorazowo kochałem w sześciu pannach. Wszystkie niewiasty jak malowanie, co do której przyjadę, ta mi się wydaje ładniejszą od innych, i myślę: – tę najwięcej kocham, tej będę deklarował. Ale żal mi tamtych. Jadę do drugiej, bodaj że cię, ta najładniejsza i najmilsza. I tak było ciągle. Aż razu pewnego zdarzył się wielki bal w okolicy, wszystkie moje bogdanki zjechały jak jedna, postrojone w blondyny, kryzki, loki. Do wszystkich aniołów niebieskich i ziemskich, jak boginie wyglądały. Straciłem głowę do reszty. Dalibóg! Co z którą tańczę, to się tej oświadczam, zaklinam się że miłuję nad życie. Deklarowałem tego wieczoru każdej z kolei, ale jak mnie zaczęły ciągnąć ta do mamy, ta do papy, ta do ciotuni, ta do babuni, niby na potwierdzenie oświadczyn, tak się, moi państwo przeraziłem, że przed końcem balu uciekłem gdzie pieprz rośnie. – I z żadną z nich się pan nie ożenił? – Gdzie tam! Ja bym dotąd żył w kawalerskim, błogosławionym stanie, gdyby nie moja, panie świeć jej, magnifika. Ale ona widząc, żem bałamutny, sama mi powiedziała, że chce mnie za męża i dobrze się stało, bo bym grzeszył do dzisiejszego dnia bez statku. – I byłeś pan dobrym przykładem męża siedzącego pod pantoflem. Prawda panie? – mówił Maryś. – Ho! Ho! Powinszować mi takiego pantofelka. Słodki on był, i lekki, toteż zdarzało się, żem go, do wszystkich aniołów niebieskich i ziemskich zdejmował z głowy, do kieszeni i szast, prast, na lewo, na prawo, jak diabeł podszepnął. Męczyłem niebogę swoją zdradliwością, ale trzymałem ją ostro, ani mru, mru! Cicho w domu, sza! Tak, panie, w każdym stadle powinno być. – Słusznie, słusznie! I syna pan tak samo nauczy. Panie Teosiu, będzie pan krótko trzymał żonę, co?... – Krlótko nie krlótko, ale twarldo – odrzekł Teoś przekonywająco. – At! Co on tam wie! – machnął ręką Paszowski. Młody Turski słuchał teraz rozmowy prowadzonej pomiędzy Denhoffem i Osinowskim. Obaj byli rozdrażnieni, ton ich głosu nieco przyciszony wzniósł się stopniowo do nut wyższych. – Ja stwierdzam ogólnie, pan zaś tylko szczegół stawia jako atut – mówił Osinowski. Że ten jeden nie umiał po literacku wypowiedzieć swej mowy... – Ja nie wymagam od niego stylu literackiego lecz prostej logiki, trochę zwięzłości. – No więc tak, skąd on jednak nabierze wprawy, skoro nie pozwalają mu mówić. Dzisiejsza okazja jest dla niego pierwsza i może ostatnia, bo przecież panowie nie dbacie o rozwój ich umysłów, ani o ich kulturę. Co tu kto robi w tym kierunku? Oni są opuszczeni. Znam okolice gdzie obywatelstwo daje swój wpływ, myśli o ludzie, lecz nie tu. Tu się tylko z ludu wyśmiewają, spychają biednych włościan na ostatni plan, robią z nich białych murzynów, nic więcej. – Eee! Niekoniecznie – wmieszał się Skórski – nie tylko to hobimy, bo jeszcze pozwalamy im łaskawie siedzieć przy nas i uszy nam kaleczyć ich afhykańskimi mowami. – Pan nie należy do miejscowego obywatelstwa, ja nie mówię o panu. – Lecz o nas – dokończył Ryszard. – Rozumimy. Ale ja, panie Osinowski kocham lud i wieś, bo i to ma w sobie poezję, tylko zbyt blisko nie lubię się z chłopkami ocierać, zwłaszcza zaś słuchać ich. Gdy się z nimi rozmawia na polu, na dziedzińcu folwarcznym lub u nich w zagrodach, to jakoś brzmi odmiennie, nawet sympatycznie. Jednak bezpośrednio wśród nas w obliczu, że się tak wyrażę, śmietanki towarzystwa, ich jeremiady brzmią fałszywe, nudnie i drażniąco. – Pan wymaga od nich krasomóstwa, ja szczerości, w tym się zasadniczo różnimy. – Ach! szczerości? Jeśli tak, to byłoby najszczerzej i najprościej, gdyby bez komedii podszedł, ucałował biskupa w rękaw i podziękował za przyjazd. To by nas lepiej ubawiło, niż ta cała mowa o łące, beczących owcach, i pełna niedorzecznych zwrotów. Wmieszał się do rozmowy młody Turski. – Przestańcie panowie dysputować o tym Szczepańskim, mówił jak umiał i był w prawie, słuchaliśmy dokąd nam się chciało i... także postąpiliśmy prawnie przerywając zbyt długą... elokwencję jego. Bądź co bądź, nie ma o czym tyle debatować. – Szczepański to tylko nowy powód do ciągłych sprzeczek pana Ryszarda z panem Osinowskim – odezwała się Irena. – Wiem skądinąd, że pan Denhoff ma pojęcia bardziej demokratyczne, ale woli głosić inne. Zawsze jest duchem sprzeczności: niech pan Bolesław zacznie potępiać chłopów, pan Ryszard stanie gorliwie w ich obronie. – Ładnie mnie pani maluje, mogę podziękować – burknął Denhoff. – Zrywam tylko pańską maskę, w której mu nie do twarzy. – Więc się pani nie podobam? – sarknął ironicznie. – To jest i dla mnie i dla pana kwestia zupełnie obojętna. – Ach tak! Sądziłem, że pani w tym wypadku jest egoistką, że woli widzieć we mnie demokratę... w pańskiej skórze, bo demokracja to pani konik, czuła struna, chciałem powiedzieć. Spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem. poczerwieniała, odrzekła jednak bez namysłu: – Ja tylko nie cierpię, gdy ktoś szlachecką skórę chce gwałtownie przemienić na wielkopańską i proces ten niemiłosiernie parodiuje. – Ja nic nie przemieniam, proszę pani, jestem zawsze tylko sobą. – Właśnie pan sam nie wie, czym pan jest. – Owszem, wiem, że jestem Denhoff, czyli nie byle kto – rzucił wyzywająco. – A! Przed takim argumentem schylam głowy – odrzekła Ira z tak zabawnym patosem, że kilka osób siedzących bliżej zaśmiało się. Ryszard był zły. Odczuł usposobienie ogólne i ono go nie pocieszyło. – Wolno sarkać na ten argument lecz nie wolno przeczyć – rzekł chłodno i dobitnie. – Ależ wierzę w pański „pasport” i jego „dworiaństwo” tylko to nie imponuje. – Ani mnie – dorzucił Osinowski. – Podobno zawse wina obficie pite na plebanii, w towazystwie księży, sprlawiają rlewolucję – zadecydował Teoś. Denhoff spojrzał nań wzrokiem, który mówił wyraźnie: – „no, tobie imponuje, tylko udajesz że nie”. Atmosfera drżała od wrogich słów niewypowiedzianych ale wzajemnie odczutych. Denhoff siedział nadąsany gniewnie; lada chwila ciśnie coś groźnego. – Któż się tam, panie mój, kłóci przy tym demokratyczno-katolickim stole. Ach! Denhoff i panna Ira? Osobliwość! Paszowski przechylił głowę przez kilka grzbietów i mocno już podchmielony zaglądał ciekawie. – Cóż pana tak dziwi? – kwaśno rzekł Denhoff. – No, dziwi pewno. Zawsze państwo świecicie przykładną zgodą. – Ale nie zawsze są obiady z biskupem, trzeba to uczcić – żartował Turski. – Cicho siedź! Pyszne wino, wyborne! Do wszystkich aniołów niebieskich i ziemskich, bodajby to biskup częściej wizytował swe owieczki. – Nie wystarczyłoby piwnic, zwłaszcza przy takich biboszach, jak pan, dokuczał Ryszard Paszowskiemu. Ale stary wyga nie dał się przegadać. – Ech, panie mój! Jeszcze ja ze swoim biboszostwem tęgo siedzę na koniu i przed frontem rypię zdrowo. A jak się trafi święta okazja, to piję panie tak dobrze z hrabią Korskim, jak z naszym chłopkiem rodowitym, jak i... ze szlachtą westfalską, bez różniczkowania, panie mój. – Ot tobie mas! – zawołał Teoś. Zaśmiano się lekko, dyskretnie. Uwagę wszystkich zwróciła mowa hrabiego Korskiego, jakby z rozmysłem zgrzytająca na mowy poprzednie, zwłaszcza Marysia i Ryszarda. Stary magnat mówił dobitnie, rąbiąc każde słowo, zaczerniał świetne horoskopy rzucane przez młodych, okrywał je niemal kirem. W ustach hrabiego, przyszłość dźwięczała ponurym łoskotem ogniw żelaznych, beznadziejny ton głosu, jakby wyjętego z pogrzebowych nastrojów, dreszczem przejmował obecnych. Zgroza powiała nad stołami. – Co to jest, czy to zew północy? Czy to echo z kopalni nerczyńskich? Ależ tam kwitnie również błogosławiony kwiat nadziei. – Co on mówi?... Ugodowiec!! Głos starego arystokraty wpadał w tonację minorową, coraz głuchszą. Mówił niby z grobu. – Skrzydła zbyt szeroko rozwinięte słabną, hamują lot naturalny, aż zwisną złamane. Nie nam piąć się na wyżyny, nie nam sięgać po białe szarotki na szczytach rosnące; to kwiat wolny, nie skrępowany, kwiat podobłoczny. My jesteśmy z dolin, z poziomu. Nad nami szpony przemocy. Nie dźwigajmy bark naszych, nie utrudzaj-my ramion by szpony te zerwać. To praca syzyfowa – to utopia butnych młodzieniaszków, to nasza złuda nieszczęsna. Ciążących nad nami gmachów nie zrzucim, lecz zwalim je na siebie, że zmiażdżą nas i zginiemy... Zginiemy – jęknął jakby w skonie śmiertelnym. Szmer niepokojący przebiegł ciche stoły. Hrabia podniósł tragiczny głos: – Jeśli pragniemy ciszy i pracy intensywnie zaszczytnej, jeśli droga jest nam przyszłość pokoleń naszych, idźmy bez hałasu, lojalnie, bez szowinistycznych krzyków, bez zapalnych fajerwerków, bo one wzniecają pożary niszczące nam dachy nad głową. Idźmy jak ludzie rozumni, idźmy wytkniętą dla nas drogą, wówczas ominiemy niebezpieczne manowce. Płyńmy! Płyńmy cicho z falą... – Na bałwany!!... – huknął Paszowski. Hrabia stropił się, zamilkł na sekundę. Szmer przy stołach rósł jak wrzawa rozpoczętego buntu. Korski chciał skończyć: – Płyńmy z falą... bo jedynym naszym pasem ratunkowym... – Są kajdany – sarknął Marian Turski. – Nie! Lojalne uniformy! – poprawił Paszowski zjadliwie. – ......naszym ratunkiem i... zbawieniem jest płynąć... za prądem, on nas... wyniesie na pożądany ląd spokoju..., na legalną ostoję na... – Rzuci nas w otchłanny lej straszliwego wiru. Na dno! – zawołał Marian rozpaczliwie. Hrabia usiadł blady, z kroplami potu na łysej czaszce. Cisza trwożna zapadła jak całun, ale była to cisza wroga, okropna w swej martwej głuszy. Narzucała się w niej rozpacz, wył ból, przewalał się wstyd gryzący, wstyd, który dławił jak dżuma. Hańba improwizowała tu swój hymn tryumfalny. Wtem odezwał się głos Denhoffa dziwny, bo wesoły, a zmieniony tragizmem: – Hej! Orkiestra!... Grać „mnogie lata”. Na fanfarę, na pohybel nam... Przerażenie, czarną, ciężką chmurą ponuro zawisło nad głowami. Dreszcz jakiś ostry, przenikający do samego jądra serc ludzkich,! dreszcz, jak skurcz konwulsji, zatrząsł potężnie jestestwami obecnych. Gorycz i łzy piekące, piekielnym, zda się tchnieniem wyciśnięte, płynęły w powietrzu. Biskup, zielony z wrażenia, drżący, powstał od stołu. Orkiestra lękliwie jakoś zagrała marsza. Głuszył ją hurkot odsuwanych krzeseł.